liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ploot (505)
Ploot, A.K.A. Experiment 505, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to ingest trash and pollution, growing exponentially larger as he collects more, then metabolizes the waste material into toxic sludge he releases in order to cause environmental disasters. His one true place is cleaning up litter and pollution at the beach. Bio Experiment 505 was the 505th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to flood entire cities with toxic sludge created from accumulated trash and pollution, growing exponentially bigger as he collected more. 505 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 505's pod eventually made its way into a bag of trash, where it was thrown over a cliff by a couple of polluters into Pudge's underwater grotto, activating the experiment. 505, named Ploot, first began collecting all the pollution in the grotto, then started collecting trash throughout town, but not before he was discovered by Lilo and Stitch while they were busy cleaning up the beach. Unaware of what Ploot was really doing, Lilo and Stitch decided to let him carry out his primary function rather than attempt to stop him. However, Jumba later revealed Ploot's true intentions after Lilo informed him about the experiment. Eventually, Ploot collected enough trash and pollution to grow into a monstrous form, and then began his rampage by spreading toxic sludge around the island of Kauai. Before long, most of Kokaua Town was covered in Ploot's toxic goo, which contaminated everything, including Pudge's grotto. While an ailing Stitch was recuperating from an earlier garbage-eating incident (which Jumba theorized as a rare space disease), Lilo rallied several other experiments to try and stop Ploot from wrecking the environment. Despite their best efforts, Ploot was simply too strong for them. Ploot eventually kidnapped Lilo in one of his giant claws, ignoring her complaints, but she was saved by Stitch, who had fully recovered from his illness. Lilo then defeated Ploot by using natural air freshener (a product that Jumba and Pleakley discovered) to reduce the latter to his original size. Ploot was then captured in a containment orb by Stitch, rehabilitated, and found a one true place cleaning up litter and pollution. Leroy & Stitch Ploot was seen early in the movie cleaning up litter on the island as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Ploot, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Ploot participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as he was seen in his alternate pollution form fighting attacking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Ploot made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where he grew to his monstrous size and polluted everything again. This also caused a chain reaction since the island was somehow the center of Earth's power, and it nearly destroyed the planet itself. Personality Ploot has a two-sided nature, one that is benevolent and one that is chaotic. His initial appearance and helpful manner belie his true purpose and form: a giant ozone-polluting beast. In this form, he is very aggressive and dangerous, squirting pollution everywhere and harming those who get in his way, not even caring about the environment. However, after being sprayed with air freshener, Ploot's personality changed for the better, as he now cleans up the pollution and doesn't spit it out, helping to clean the environment as a result. Biology Appearance Ploot is a small, blue-green gastropod-like experiment with a small green pouch on his stomach, small black eyes, a thin mouth, green crab-like claws, and two spinning sweeper brushes for feet. Special Abilities Ploot has a metamorphosis programming that activates as he randomly collects more trash and pollution, causing him to grow exponentially larger, until he literally becomes a walking pollution factory. As he grows, he converts the accumulated trash into a thick, toxic sludge, which he then begins spreading to create devastating environmental disasters. He makes dolphin-like chirping sounds at normal size, and monstrous roars when grown to bigger size. When in monster form, his two antennae become like giant smokestacks, letting pollution into the air. He can also roll into a ball at normal size. After being rehabilitated, Ploot appears to have gained control over his pollution form, since he turned into it to fight off Leroy clones with his cousins without an ill effect on his personality. Weaknesses Natural air freshener is shown to shrink/dissolve Ploot's toxic sludge and revert him to normal size, as well as tame him and make him clean instead of pollute. Trivia *In his debut, Ploot is erroneously called 515, a number taken by Deforestator, who ironically appears in that episode as well. *The episode Ploot debuted in was aired on Earth Day. *Though Ploot was initially "collecting" pollution, he appeared to be over-obsessive in doing so (similar to Felix), such as when he disrupted an unkempt man who was enjoying his burger and soda. *Despite Ploot's ability to metabolize trash and waste into toxic sludge, his weakness to the compounds in air fresheners is ironic; historically, aerosol-based air fresheners often use ozone-depleting chemicals, especially chlorofluorocarbons, as their main propellants, which are not the safest chemicals to the environment. *In Leroy & Stitch, Ploot was seen in his alternate pollution form during the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments. **He is also one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Ploot's ability to grow larger from eating garbage is similar to Tank's ability to grow larger from eating metal and Fudgy's ability to grow larger from eating chocolate in the Stitch! anime. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males Category:Mislabeled Experiments Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Transmutated Experiments